Eye of the Storm
by NGBlue
Summary: There's something bound to happen between T'Pol and Trip after all this tension that has been building up. Response to the Bound Challenge on the HoT-website.


**Eye of the Storm**

_By BlueSylph_

**Rating:** Borderline R/NC-17 (whoosh)

**Genre:** Romance

**Disclaimer:** Startrek Enterprise and all who sail on her are owned by Paramount. No copyright infringement is intended, no money is being made.

**Summary:** There's something bound to happen between T'Pol and Trip after all this tension that has been building up. Response to the Bound Challenge.

**Additional Note:** English is not my first language so to say. Though I have a spell-checker, this story will probably have some grammatical errors. I apologize that I have no beta-reader either at this time. This is the very first T'Pol/Tucker and first Enterprise fic I've ever written, so please be kind.

**Archiving:** Is allowed, just drop me a note where it goes to.

x-x-x-

The mess hall was quite busy at this time of the day. Everyone was going around stacking food on their plates, and Chef was as always a good entertainer, happily chattering along to spread the latest gossip. Trip almost felt a sense of peace as he looked around to see so many familiar faces, just before he realized that this wasn't his ship anymore. Hell, in just a few more days he would probably not see most of them for a while to come.

As he scanned the sea of people, his eyes settled on the table at which Malcom Reed and Travis Mayweather were seated. Scooping up some macaroni with tomato-sauce and cheese sprinklers, he was just about to walk towards their table when something stopped him dead in his tracks. On the far side of the mess-hall near one of the windows, T'Pol was sitting all by herself. Though he wanted to look away, his eyes took in the familiar picture she was presenting, so composed and absorbed in her work. Or so he thought. Before he was able to move another step, her head moved up and she locked eyes with him.

Off his own accord he made a detour, his feet moving until he had arrived at her table. Blinking his eyes slightly in surprise and annoyance, he wondered just what exactly kept making him seek her out. No matter where he went, be it dreams or reality, T'Pol seemed to follow him everywhere.

Looking down, Trip could see she had once again become absorbed in the readings of her padd. He figured she could sense his presence, but she stubbornly kept her eyes downcast, ignoring him all together. Tucker's eyes briefly lingered on the stack of pancakes and the cup of maple syrup in front of the Vulcan. His eyebrows rose in curiosity. Since when did T'Pol eat pancakes?

"Commander," his voice broke the silence finally.

"Chief Engineer Tucker," she responded, still not looking up.

"Mind if I sit down?"

She didn't respond at first, but he could see her eyebrows scrunch up slightly in what he surmised was the Vulcan equivalent of annoyance. "No," she finally answered, before reaching for the cup of syrup.

"Since when did ya develop a sweet tooth?"

T'Pol still didn't raise her eyes to him. Instead she put down her padd, and generously slathered one of the pancakes with a layer of syrup, before deftly rolling it up with her fork and knife. "The taste is not unpleasant. I have been experimenting with different types of food as of late."

Suddenly there was some disturbance at the entrance of the mess-hall, and numerous people turned their heads to see what it was. The three Orion slave girls moved towards the area where all the different types of food were stalled out. Their sensuous movements made every male head turn in appreciation. Some of them were undressing the slave girls with their eyes. All the female heads also turned, but not in appreciation. Suffice to say if looks were phasers there would be an Orion slave girl barbecue going on by now.

The only ones who seemed relatively unaffected were Trip and T'Pol. Trip just gave them a once over, but then his attention turned towards his food again. As for the Vulcan, she only raised an eyebrow and then turned to study Tucker's body language.

She would've thought he would be following them around like a puppy, as all of the male crew seemed to do. But as she studied him more closely, she could see he was almost completely oblivious to their presence. T'Pol moved the fork with a slice of pancake towards her mouth, but it stopped mid-air as a thought struck her.

"You do not seem interested in them," she simply stated, as the fork continued it's trajectory towards her mouth.

"I know...they don't seem interested in me eitha," he mumbled around a mouthful of macaroni. "Am beginnin' to think I should've taken a shower this mornin'."

Her nose wrinkled slightly in distaste before she realized he was joking. "The efficiency of the male crew has been deteriorating since the Orions came aboard Enterprise. I have tried to discuss this with the Captain, but he seemed...reluctant to remove them."

Trip chuckled slightly. He could just picture T'Pol trying to point out the negative impact the Orion slave girls had on the crew's work, while the Captain was oggling the girls in question, probably not hearing a word she said.

"You find this amusing?"

He smirked. "Just a li'l I guess. I'm sure the Cap'n is just as infatuated with those girls as the rest of the male crew. But I think he mention'd they'll leave at the next planet we'll come across."

"Indeed." T'Pol finally rose her eyes slightly, studying his face for a few seconds. His eyes were slightly red and bloodshot, and there were dark circles underneath them. She knew he probably hadn't slept well for a few days.

She moved another of the pancakes to her plate and poured some syrup over it. Pancakes with various toppings had actually become one of her favorite dishes over the past few weeks. In some ways it reminded her of when Trip had tried his best to introduce her to different types of Earth food.

"Did you make any progress repairing the damage done to Engineering?"

"It's comin' along justa fine, few more days should cut it" he muttered. He was distracted by seeing her prop the pancake in her mouth, some of the syrup sticking to her lips. "Could I 'ave a bite? There were none left when I check'd earlier."

She looked at him thoughtfully for a moment, taken aback by the request. They had been studiously avoiding each other all day, not even acknowledging each other's presence at the meeting earlier. Just looking at his face and sitting across from him made her realize why she had avoided him. His mere presence unsettled her, made some of the harder to repress emotions surface so easily. T'Pol already had an idea why this was, and the reaction of the Orion slave-girls towards Trip, or lack thereof, confirmed her theory.

T'Pol closed her eyes for a second, her mind focused on controlling her breathing, controlling her emotions. Opening them again, she cut off a slice of the pancake and dipped it in the small puddle of syrup that had formed on her plate. Without another word she moved the fork towards Trip's mouth, pausing slightly before locking eyes to gauge his reaction.

Remaining quiet, Tucker was surprised at how she had interpreted his request. She could've just moved her plate towards him, but instead she was trying to feed him a slice of the pancake. Wonders never ceased, he mused. He moved a hand over her own, and guided the fork slowly to his mouth, all the while holding her eyes. The situation made him tingle with need, heat flooding his face and another place situated a little lower. Slowly he moved his tongue around the morsel of food, before he slowly retracted it and moved the sweet delicacy around inside his mouth to get a good taste.

The eroticism of this particular interaction wasn't lost on T'Pol. Her eyes blinked rapidly as she tried to regain some resemblance of control. Seeing his tongue wrap around the roll of pancake had done strange things to her body. The Vulcan shifted uncomfortably on her seat as she lowered her fork. Shoving the plate away, she avoided Trip's attempts to make her look at him again. Instead she grabbed her padd and scanned over the data, trying to banish him from her thoughts.

"What ya workin' on?" he asked. Trip thought he had seen her hand shake slightly as she put the fork down. But he knew better then that, she had raised a huge emotion wall, and he had already repeatedly hurt himself trying to get through it.

It was surprising how comfortable and relaxed he still felt around her, despite what had happened a few months ago. Her brush-off and claim it had been a one-time thing had angered him, but he had controlled his reaction. She had gone out of his way, avoiding him completely, treating him as if he had a disease. And yet after all that had happened, and after all the months that had passed, he could still feel this closeness to her. Could still feel a connection between them.

"It's a calculation to bring down the energy alotment between deck B and C. The power relays have repeatedly failed at this intersection."

"Why not divert the power through sum of the othe' intersections?"

"Two of them are at various stages of repair. Should we be attacked the strain on this particular intersection will negatively affect power relays on both decks."

Stretching out his hand, Tucker looked at his Vulcan companion again. For some reason she seemed more fragile then he remembered her. Her eyes were slightly dulled, and her skin had lost it's coppery glow he knew was normal for Vulcans. "Mind if I take a looksy?"

"No."

Handing over the padd, T'Pol felt how his fingers glided over her skin, before moving across her fingers to his goal. She noted with dismay that he could have just taken the padd at the side she had directed towards him. But instead he had unnecessarily wrapped his hand around her own. The touch was both intimate and brief, giving her little relief from the emotional barrage that was assaulting her.

Grabbing his cup of coffee, Tucker let his eyes move across the data on the padd, his mouth corners curling up in silent approval. "It's a good idea," he said, lying the padd down in front of him. "I got an even betta' one though. Instead of repairin' those intersections and movin' the energy alotment around, we could build in back-up power relays behind the normal ones. We can install them without havin' ta switch off any of the power or havin' to reroute it, and at the same time we'll have somethin' to fall back on in case of an attack. Since ya calculations show that these points are under the most heavy strain, it's the most logical thin' ta do?"

T'Pol sat unmoving, her mind processing his idea. "It is a most logical conclusion" she finally stated, sipping her mint tea. "However it will take a considerable amount of time to implent this solution."

"I can do it inna few days," he stated. A grin manifested itself on his face as he relished the thought of starting on this new project.

"This would require you to stay on Enterprise for a more extensive time-period."

"Ya telling' me ya got a problem with that?" Trip drawled, pinning her eyes with his own. He could see how she flustered ever so slightly under his boring gaze.

For a moment, T'Pol's world seemed to encompass just her and Trip and the small distance that separated them. All she could think of was moving her hands across his face, feeling the warm and pliant skin as she caressed it. Her eyes darted as she realized the course her thoughts were taking. The intense need that had been building up deep inside her for days now, was threatening to spill across her mind. She had to get away from him while she was still able to think clearly.

"If you will excuse me, I need to do some more calculations before relaying these ideas to the Captain," T'Pol said, having raised from her seat already and moving away from the table before she finished her sentence.

"T'Pol," Trip spoke huskily, grabbing her arm as she started to turn away from him. Once again they were staring in each other's eyes. He could see how her twin orbs swirled with emotions she was so desperately trying to hide. Shocked at this revelation, he finally let go of her arm and their connection broke.

All around them people had turned their heads to see what the interaction between their ex-Chief Engineer and Science Officer had been about. But as T'Pol left the mess hall, looking to everyone as cool and composed as ever, they quickly returned to their own business again. Most of them did not even notice Tucker staring after the Vulcan when she left the mess hall, before he grabbed the padd she had forgotten and followed after her.

x-x-x-

As the chime sounded, T'Pol didn't even bother guessing who could be at the door. "Come," she said, her voice slightly strained.

Trip had been pacing back and forward in front of her door for what had seemed like hours, but in reality had been just minutes. Some of the crew stopped to look at what he was doing, but he couldn't be bothered to explain, too absorbed in his own thoughts. What the hell had just happened in the mess hall, he wondered.

Entering through the door, Tucker stood stock-still for a moment, his eyes focused intently on the woman sitting in a lotus position on the floor. The doors swishing shut behind him snapped Trip out of his reverie.

"You forgot this," Trip said, kneeling and laying the padd down in front of T'Pol.

"Thank you...Commander."

He took a deep breath to collect himself before sitting down next to her, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence. Seconds passed, and Trip realized that maybe he had to force T'Pol to talk to him.

"You lied to me, ya know."

Her eyes opened briefly, giving him a puzzled look. She was aware of nothing but his presence at this time, and concentrating became increasingly more difficult. Yet she didn't tell him to leave. It was illogical. But still she remained passive, waiting for him to continue.

"You do have trouble sleepin'," he stated, moving behind her.

"Comm..." her voice trailed off as she gasped. His hands had moved to her shoulders, slowly kneading her tensed muscles. Her eyes widened in shock, and still she remained still and let him continue.

"I think I know why...T'Pol," his voice continued huskily. His breath caressed her ears, raising goose-bumps on her skin. "Those w'ren't dreams were they?"

His hands had moved to the buttons of her robe, when she finally stopped him, her hands covering his own. T'Pol's breath came in shuddering gasps as she attempted one last try to get her control back. But she already knew she was slipping, could feel his presence affecting her in ways that both terrified and aroused her.

She knew at that moment she was in the eye of the storm. No matter what she did, the storm would wash over her. T'Pol had been there before, scared and broken, but this time it was different. This time she knew there was someone she could cling to as the storm moved through her mind and body, as it swept her away.

"They were not," she gave in, her voice shaky. She let go off his hands, allowing him to unbutton her robe so he had better access to her upper body.

As his hands returned to kneading her pliant flesh, a wave of heat rolled over her. Arching her back into his touch, T'Pol could feel his eyes bore into her from behind.

"It's a bond..." she whispered. "We are bound," she paused as she felt his lips nibble at the back of her neck. "I've tried so hard to repress it. To not give in to these feelings. My mind overruled my heart it was only logical."

Trip let T'Pol talk. He needed to hear her say it out loud, admit she was feeling this just as strongly as he was. His hands roamed over her back and towards her taut belly, softly caressing the skin with butterfly kisses, as he listened to her quietly.

"This bond made my mind join my heart," she admitted, a silent tear slipping from her eyes as her emotional control wavered. "I can no longer ignore these feelings."

"Then what do you feel T'Pol." he breathed against the skin of her back.

Without speaking another word, T'Pol moved around completely. Her eyes locked with his smoldering ones, igniting fires deep within her body. She felt heat suffuse her, block out any logical thought, until it was just her and Trip. A soft moan welled up from her throat as she cupped his chin with her right hand. Slowly she inched forwards. Her eyes eventually darting towards his lips in wonder and desperate arousal.

Moving a hand around her neck, he moved her face closer to his own. Trip felt her soft lips give way under his own at the first feather-light touch. Their mouths melted together, and Trip felt how T'Pol's opened slightly to let out a soft moan. Tongues danced together as Trip moved one hand behind her body to gain leverage. Slowly he tilted her so she was seated in his lap, her legs dangling at either side of his body.

Slowly he let the pads of his fingers caress her face in wonder and love. Her eyes opened as the kiss broke, and he could see so clearly now what she felt. T'Pol's own hand rose and explored and mapped his face, mimicking his actions. Her mouth hung open slightly, her lips bruised from the intense kiss they had shared moments before.

Their eyes were still locked as Trip rose, taking her with him to the bunk. All the while he planted kisses on her face, watching how her face softened with need. Trip basked in the love he felt for her as he dropped on the bed, T'Pol still in his lap.

T'Pol was still staring at him intently, before leaning forward to steal another searing kiss. She could feel how moisture pooled in her core. Could feel how her body hummed with a ever-building need for completion. Her hands flew towards his shirt off her own accord, as she rapidly started to unbutton it.

"Shhhh...we got time," he whispered, grabbing her agitated hands and kissing the fingers one by one.

He slowly removed his shirt, and then went to work on the rest of their clothing. All the time his hands explored her skin, moving over every nook and cranny, wanting to know her body as he knew her heart. Kissing between the valley of her breasts, he took his time to move his fingers across the hardened nipples. Her restrained moans were encouragement enough as he took one in his mouth, sucking softly while watching the emotions play on her face. T'Pol's head rolled from side to side as she could feel the storm rage through her body.

Trip could feel the emotions emanating from her as if they were his own. The bond made them feel each other more strongly, and he could literally feel the last strand of her control slip away. Slowly he moved a finger towards her entrance, watching through hooded eyes as she bit her lip, her hands clutching at the bed-sheets.

Dipping his head he tasted the skin just above the juncture of her thighs. Her reverberating moans told him more then enough. His tongue flicked out to lick up the moisture that had gathered at her core. Her back arched as he moved a arm around her to have better access. Trip could feel how her control shattered as he gave one more lick. T'Pol's orgasm washed over her, her body arching off the bed completely, her release triggering a stretched-out moan.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she tried to control her breathing. But even as she did so, she could feel his thoughts, could feel his love and passion. As her eyes opened again she found Trip hovering over her, their faces inches apart. He kissed her open-mouthed, and T'Pol could taste herself on his lips and tongue. Arousal shot through her body like lightning as she nibbled at his bottom-lip. The look he gave her was pure love, and she could feel how their bond strengthened even more.

Slowly he lowered himself on top of her, his body nestled between her thighs as they shared long open-mouthed kisses. Breaking apart for oxygen he felt drawn towards the pulse in her neck and scraped his teeth over the skin lightly. Her hiss of pleasure made his mouth-corners curl up, and he applied a little more pressure before soothing the spot with a couple of licks.

T'Pol moved one of her arms downwards, trying to guide him to where she needed him most, but to her frustration he kept stalling, perfectly content to worship every inch of her skin. Her nails dug in his back and he let out a yelp of surprise. Trip's eyes found T'Pol's and he could see the desire-drugged madness that had formed inside of them. Taking pity he shifted ever so slightly, so that he was poised just above her.

Kissing her, he stifled her moan as he finally moved inside. Her hands clutched at his back, urging him on as her body arched with every movement he made. Fire exploded behind her eyelids as she could feel his fingers rub the little bundle of nerves that would make her come again. She took shuddering gasps of breath, her head completely bend backwards as she struggled to match his increasing speed.

Trip stopped momentarily, grabbing her hands and intertwining them with his own, before he resumed his thrusting. Holding her hands behind her head, he could feel another surge of need move through his body, and he shuddered in it's wake. He could feel how her hands clutched at his own, her moans spurring them on as they climbed towards release. T'Pol's ankles crossed behind his back as he leaned forwards, still holding her hands he started kissing her again. His tongue dancing with her own as they seemed to move closer still. Their movements like waves of passion as they rocked back and forward.

T'Pol felt how she was swept away, the storm finally consuming her completely as she yelled out her release in his mouth. Trip followed her soon after, moaning her name. After a moment they slowed their movements and finally relaxed completely.

Kissing her eyelids, Trip propped himself up on his hands, studying her content face. A few seconds later her eyes opened, and he could see the love he felt mirrored.

"Hey..." he said softly, his hands wrapping around one of her own. He raised the hand towards his mouth and kissed the knuckles one by one, all the while locking eyes with T'Pol.

"Trip," she whispered hoarsely. A hint of a smile tugged at her lips as she moved her free hand towards his face.

"Guess I'll be contactin' the cap'n for another transfer soon," he drawled, a lop-sided smile plastered on his face.

He finally rolled to his side, and watched as she laid her head on his chest. One of her hands moved to caress the skin of his torso. "You must know, that it will not be easy," she finally said, averting her eyes.

"Hey...none of that," he murmured. His hands tilted her face so he could look her in the eyes again. Some called them the windows to the soul, he didn't realize how right that description was until this moment. "It's just me, ya can say anythin' to me."

"We can do it," he said, pausing to kiss her on the lips again.

She mulled over what he had said, but decided to file this discussion away for later. T'Pol had not felt this relaxed and complete for a long time and she cherished the moment. Even though she knew there was a lot more ground to cover, they could do it.

Or as he said when he started to kiss her face all over again:

"Together."


End file.
